Our Guardian Angel?
by iamtryN
Summary: okay, I had to do it! From where the cliffy was on the last ep we saw... Bobby gets shot... now what? Here's my version! Just a one shot that I couldn't resist...


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Winchester dolls… I mean boys… But if I did _the adventures we would have_… Oh, (clears throat as turns red) I mean I don't own Winchester Central.

**NOTE#1**: I just wanted to get this out there as my could happen before the show's ep airs Dec 2... When I will more than likely be proven wrong… but that's part of the fun, right? My son and I were chatting up the what if's and this is where our discussion led. ;)

Anyways over the next couple of days I will be wiping my computer… I had a couple of Trojans on my 'puter. Tweekage that can only be fixed by the wipe-age… it shouldn't affect my posting… but if I don't answer pm's or emails right away that will be why…

OKAY, now to important stuff! **Thanks for **all the reviews, favs and alerts! Air KiSSes and ChoColate!

**Our Guardian Angel?**

Dean looked at Sam as the Doctor gave her diagnosis, a tear escaping as he tried to hold back from loosing control in front of strangers.

Sam started to ask, "So you… umm…" He cleared his throat, never taking his eyes from Dean as he continued, "You're saying we just have to sit here and watch him die."

The Doctor flinched but cleared her own throat as she said, "There is a 10 percent chance that he will live. But I feel I must make you aware that he probably never regain consciousness. I am truly sorry." She turned and left the room to give them time alone to process loosing their only uncle.

Dean stood and clenching his fists at his side snapped, "I don't accept that, Sammy. I just can't."

Sam walked towards Dean only to have him take a step back and hold up his hand to get him to stop.

"D…" Sam stopped as he said, "We'll figure it out. He never gives up on us and we… _we aren't going to give up on him_." Sam finished and then turned away from Dean to quickly brush away his own tears.

Dean took a couple of steps toward his brother only to stop and stare at the door as another doctor looking down at a clipboard walked in.

After the door had closed the 'Doctor' looked up Dean scrambled for his gun only to remember they'd left the weapons in the van.

"You son-of…" He snarled as he lurched closer to Crowley and Sam.

"Hey now is that any way to talk to your guardian angel?" Crowley asked as he smirked at Dean.

Sam grabbed him by his white doctor's smock and slammed him into the wall, "This is…"

Crowley tsked him as he said, "Listen you big ape. I came to fix your dear old… um… Bobby there."

Sam slowly let his feet touch the ground as Dean placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back and away from Crowley. Dean took a protective step in front of Sam.

Crowley laughed as he asked, "Still in _kill all the baddies to save little brother _mode… I thought you out grew that."

"That just proves my point about you, Crowley." Dean said flatly.

Crowley shook his head as he said, "Boys lets wheel and deal." and then he rubbed his hands together as if in anticipation.

"No." Dean snapped as Sam placed his hand on Dean's arm.

"Really? Shouldn't you at least hear my proposal before you refuse?" Crowley as he deliberately looking around Dean to the bed.

"Two minutes." Dean declared as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Okay then… We have a bit of a problem with the Leviathans. I propose a combining of resources to get them back where they belong."

Dean's eyes widened in shock before he snapped, "You want us to fix this shitstorm?"

"Yes." Crowley said flatly.

"And what you give us Bobby after we do the job… kinda like the _whole soul thing_?" He snarled getting angrier by the minute.

"Hey, now you can't blame me for all of that… after all it was your angel's idea." Crowley said, not holding back the smile he knew would piss of Dean even more.

"Shut. Up." Dean growled.

"What do you want in exchange for Bobby back… whole?" Sam asked from behind Dean.

"Just kick those rotten buggers back where they came from and as a show of good faith… I bring Bobby back as soon as we seal the deal."

"U-huh… so let me get this straight… you give us Bobby and then we take care of the Leviathans?" Dean clarified.

"You got it, tiger." Crowley said straightening up the smock he was wearing.

"And what do you get his… soul in 10 years? Or maybe mine or Sam's." Dean asked angry at the current situation they now found themselves in before snapping, "Or hell all three, maybe?"

"So untrusting." Crowley said with a grin.

"Yeah, well." Dean said with a shrug.

"I am the King of Hell… _remember_? I no longer do the whole crossroads thing… onward to bigger and better conquests." Crowley informed them.

"And just where do we fit in to this?" Sam asked.

"I know you two are a pair of dullards but really… I just explained it to you."

"So what happens if we fail?" Sam questioned.

"You'll all just end up in hell sooner…" At Dean's _I knew it and there's the catch _look he shrugged as he said, "We all know that's where your headed when your tickets up anyways... So when they kill you _hello hell_. But my point is… I don't want the world to end just yet… so fix it and I give you Bobby back good as new." Crowley said with a shrug like he didn't care one way or another.

"But you keep saying do this first and then you get Bobby." Sam said trying to make clear what Crowley was offering.

"I'll give you Bobby now and you will still…" Crowley started to say only to be interrupted by Dean as he snapped, "You said as a sign of good faith… _we need him_ to beat them."

"Well, how do I know you won't…" Crowley started to say his grin growing wider.

"How the hell can we trust _you_?" Dean snarled really starting to feel the _I am pissed _vibe.

Crowley smiled as he said, "I see your point. Okay, _new plan_… get him now… _do the job_. Keep him. Fail and he's back to this and what happens…" He shrugged as he finished his little pep talk with the one word, "_Happens_."

Dean got in Crowley's face as he whispered, "You do anything and I mean _anything_ underhanded and if it's the last thing I ever do… _even if _I have to break down the gates of hell itself you will regret fucking with me and mine. _Do you understand me_?" His voice lowered even more as he gripped the collar of the smock and shook Crowley, "_Do you get me_?"

Crowley reached out and pushed Dean off and then smacked Dean on the shoulder as he said, "That's why I always liked you. You're a man after my own heart."

Sam growled as he stepped up beside his brother, "He's _nothing_ like you. Now let me add a few words to Dean's. If you think he learned things while in Hell… _Imagine _the things I know. _The things I will do to you_. Make sure you don't double cross us this time."

Crowley paled slightly before he plastered a grin on his face and walked over to Bobby. Leaning down he kissed him on the cheek. Immediately Bobby gasped and lunged straight up as he gagged and tried to rip out the tube. Dean lunged over and shoved Crowley aside as he tried to calm Bobby.

Sam ran out the door screaming for a nurse and when he got back to the room Crowley was gone and it was only Dean with Bobby.

Less than an hour later, Bobby was propped up and glaring at the boys.

"What the hell did you two knuckleheads do? What idjit deal did you make?" Bobby knew that it wasn't a miracle he was up and kickin';_ it was a deal._

"What are you talking about, Bobby?" Sam asked innocently.

"Yeah. We've been here with you the whole time. No crossroads deal, cross my heart." Dean said as he made a show of crossing his heart.

Bobby narrowed his eyes as he watched the looks pass between his boys. Something was up, he could smell it in the air.

"But," Dean began, "How does it feel to be the medical miracle?"

Dean laughed as he ducked the pillow that came sailing at his head.

Sam worried at his lip as he thought about what way Crowley would come up with to fuck them over now.

**THE END**


End file.
